First Snow
by FeesukaMinudaka
Summary: 9 Girls from California had all been rebellious and never felt a true bond for as long as they can remember. That is, until one day, they are all sent to Hyrax Island, and meet the herd, will they feel something they've never felt? Or will they kick them out of their way? (RATED T FOR SWEARS AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE.)
1. Chapter 1 - Transportation

_First Snow_

A Ice Age fanfiction

Chapter 1: Transportation

* * *

'Aaaah… No school… What better way to celebrate than to sleep in?"

Maya Hiddleson is basically what you think she is, a lazy, psycho, no good prankster who is not ashamed in what she does. She is mainly known for her crazy long purple hair that she always keeps in pigtails. For as long as she can remember, she was never able to feel a family bond. Sure, she has eight best friends and a butler at home, but when she is not with them, she only has herself, and she likes it that way. It may not seem bad as it may sound, she knows she is ruthless, but it will be normal for her… Until now.

 **Knock knock**

'Ugh… What the hell..? It must be a cruel knock knock ditch on me…'

 **Knock knock**

"Maya!"

'Luna? But we weren't- Wait. Oh my realization. Yesterday was Christmas Day, and it is now the 26th… Oh no…"

After Maya thought about it, she then knocked herself out of the bed.

"SHOOT! I'LL BE LATE AT THIS RATE!"

* * *

Luna Everest looks upon Maya's silhouette, obviously knowing she is always that way, it's not that she is this everyday, there was some days where she was, here's a shocker, ready for whatever they were up too. She sighs, which caught the attention of her friend, Bloom Perri, who giggles.

"Cheer up Luna! You know Maya is always late!" she says.

"Yeah, I know…" Luna replies. "It's just that we are going to be the first beings to test out an invention to meet fictional characters' in their world, and the first thing they'll notice is Maya's bed hair!"

"Can you blame her though? She has something called, "Rush Hour" whenever she is late."

"I have something too! It's called, "Waking up early and getting your ass ready"! You should know, Bloom."

Just then, they heard the door swing open, it was Maya, with her luggage and clothes ready, rushing out.

"BLOOM! LUNA! C'MON! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

"Huh?! M-maya!"

"Maya! Wait up!"

* * *

When the trio of juniors finally made it to the school, they've found out the six other ladies, Ash Jones, Chika Marchi, Michelle Kenny, Nico Grayson, Sophie Watson, and Yui Duke, who are also close friends of them, had already made it.

"Shoot… I knew everyone else would beat us to the school…" Maya sadly said as she sighed.

Nico then saw the ladies, and began to go up to them.

"Well, if it isn't Maya, Luna, and Bloom, still being late to events, I see." She said, smirking.

"Okay, we are very sorry that we ran in late… Again…." Maya responded. "But trust me! I'll make sure we are never late again!"

"No worries, kid, i've handled it for so long."

Michelle and Yui were the next to come up, Michelle was the next to speak. "You know, May, it is quite amazing you are still running late, even today!"

"Late on the day we're supposed to leave here to a fictional world?" Yui said, unimpressed. "Ugh! Why, out of all days, you must pick today to sleep in?"

"It's not always her fault, ya' know."

"Gahh.. Outsmarted by you again…"

"Hey!" Ash yelled happily from behind. "I didn't even know the juniors were coming, Kyu!"

"Ashley Jones." Maya and Bloom said happily, while Luna said blandly, while the goth didn't despise the tomboy, she definitely had some perks for her to hate her.

Her friend, Chika, was the next to arrive. "H-hi girls…" She shyly greeted.

"Hey Chika!" Bloom said. "How is my advice going?"

"I-it's going fine… I guess…"

Sophie was the final one to approach them.

"What's up, women?"

"Sophie!" Maya yelped, as she ran to her, to embrace a hug. Maya and Sophie, although not childhood friends, still sparked a loving friendship, as they were both spoiled, rotten, and most importantly, rebellious.

"How's it goin' sis?"

"Oh, you know, the usual!"

"Well, looks like the gang's all here." Michelle told Nico, as she looked around at the girls.

"Yeah, we might as well… You know, get ready…"

"And I am pretty sure alliances will be made…"

"Speaking of which… Can you be apart of mine?"

"Uh, do ya' want my honest answer?"

"Of course, Michelle!"

"Why, i'd love to be in your alliance."

"Yoi! I knew you'd do so!"

"What can I say, I-"

She was then interrupted by Maya "So, where are we going?"

"We don't know." Nico told Maya. "All we know is that it's an animated film."

"Aw man! I wish I could meet fictional drawn…. Or…. Moving, characters!" Ash responded.

And so, this led to the ladies revealing the worlds they would wanna visit.

"I would love to meet Shrek. He is, literally, responsible for the persona you see today." Maya said.

"You know, if I can get one chance to go to Halloween Town, I would be so, freaking, happy." Luna fantasized.

"I would like to become an Minimoy…" Bloom sweetly said.

"Well, no wonder. What I really want is to be just like Merida from Brave!" Nico responded.

"Anyone heard of Rio? **NOT** the country, the film. Because I wanna go there!" Yui excitedly said.

"Ya' know… We can always go Home on the Range…" Michelle spoke, this has gotten a groan from everyone else in the room.

"Forget that! Let's go to one of those dinosaur movies!" Sophie told Michelle.

"H-hey guys… What was the name of that movie with the bl-blue creatures…? If so, can we go there…?" Chika timidly asked.

"That was The Smurfs, Chika." Sophie responded.

"O-oh… So-"

Ash interrupted "One, it was based on an existing property, and two, BOOORING! Why can't we go to-"

"Ash, **NO**." Yui stopped her. "We all know what you are going to say, and we are not gonna let it."

"Oh… Okay… If you say so."

"Ladies!" The Rebels then stood up straight, as they heard the chairwoman of the school board, Mrs. Perri, who is also Bloom's mom.

"Alright, now that you are all here, we will let the journey begin! The dimension you'll be going is very chilly, icy, and… Well, freezing…"

Ash was squealing as she heard this, while the others had worried looks on their faces.

"You are going… To the Ice Age!"

" **YES~!"** Ash cheered with joy.

"Oh no…" Everyone else said.

The portal then opened, a shiny, blue vortex that is destined to blow anyone away, grabbing the ladies one by one, screaming.

"GOOD LUCK OUT THERE! YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT TO SAVE OUR SCHOOL!" Mrs. Perri yelled from beyond.

And so, it begins.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Woo-wee! Got it done! Now, I was gonna release it after i've finished my other fanfiction, but I had decided to take a bit of a hiatus so I can focus on this for a bit. I've decided to let this take place after the 4th movie, why? Because i'm weird. And… Well, I don't know what else to say!**

 **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Think I must improve? Don't be shy to review and favorite! (If you want.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Encounter

Chapter 2 - _First Encounter_

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

" _I've fell for hours!"_ Okay, I know, I am quoting Luigi from that one "Super Mario World" episode. I could be wrong, but still! It felt like a few hours! If only-

Oof! I've just fell into snow, and it is, indeed, freezing. I pull myself out, and grab my luggage along with it. I immediately look around at my new surroundings. Luckily, i'm still my human self, my beautiful self which I wouldn't change in anyway. Then, I realize. This wasn't a prank.

I am in Hyrax Island…!

I'm freaking out. I should've know this was gonna happen… If only I didn't respond to Luna's call.

Speaking of which, I then see everyone else fall, one by one. At least, if I die freaking freezing, i'd have my girls with me.

"HOLY CRAP! This is exactly like what it looked like in the movies!" Ash yelled.

"We get it, Ash. You were the one to almost blurt it out." Luna shrugged. She does has a point.

"Awww… Stop being a Lunatic, Luna!" Michelle responded. "This could be our one chance to experience snow!"

Yeah… This is something I had should've mentioned. Incase you didn't know, we were born and raised in California. Where the sun is always burning people's skins. So we didn't get a single chance to experience what a snowball fight looks like in real life, neither did we ever see snow angels or ice skating in real life either.

Then, I see Ash, playing around in the snow, singing "The Chipmunk Song" on high blast. Do you really want us to be exposed?

"Welp, I already know this is gonna be really, really, really stressful." Sophie said.

"Y-yeah… She is such a annoying bitch…" Yui responded, obviously trying to be on her side, since she desperately wants to marry Sophie.

"Alright everyone, here's my plan!" Nico yelled. "We've gotta make sure we get through this without Ash exposing the fact that this is a movie! We have to make sure we lay our fangirl status low, and not be suspicious."

"Aaaww…" Ash said sadly. Now I feel bad for the girl.

"Deal with it, Ashley. We're not in California anymore."

She just sighed.

"Alright, Rebels! Let's split up to 3 groups of 2 and 1 group of three! Maya, your with me."

I can live with that.

"Bloom, your with Yui."

"Damn it…" Yui said to herself. "God strikes once again."

"Luna, your with Michelle."

Michelle just did an evil giggle, while Luna looks at her, scared. Poor thing…

"And the sophomores are in a group together. Now let's go!"

* * *

It has been a little while since me and Nico went off on our own, and it was, actually, really peaceful. I didn't begin a conversation, which is good, since she is the school council president, I wanna stay on her good side. I don't know where are we going as of this moment, but whatever we are doing. I hope splitting up was worth it.

Nico then spoke up to me. "So… This is what a winter breeze feels like… It's wonderful."

Come on Hiddleson! Think of a response that won't let her snap! "Y-yeah…!" I said, awkwardly. "I'll get used to it, maybe i'd even wanna stay forever!"

"Heh. Are you always this awkward?"

"Of course!"

"When you're not crazy, right?"

"Duh! Why else am I always late?"

"Oh, so that explains it." She then smiled at me… I think I am actually getting a chance to be-Oh shit.

"What the- Was that a snowball?! Ow!" I yelled, We then saw two possums. Twins, to be exact. I would say something… But we didn't know till then. Since only Ash was the expert on these films. They just continued throwing snowballs at us, while laughing and making comments i've didn't hear.

"Uhh… Maya! Throw some back at em…!"

"Wait!" One of the possums said. "You can talk?!" They both said at the same time.

"Uh… Yeah! We can! All humans talk! I didn't even notice you two can talk!" I've replied.

They then shrugged, and went towards us.

"What is happening?" Nico asked me. I've answered with, "Stuff. That's what."

* * *

 **Yui's POV**

I've could've gone gaga over every single little thing Sophie has to say… She is the most wonderful person ever… But instead, i'm stuck with Bloom, who… I don't mind, actually. Fun fact, on such occasions, I sometimes call her the following names, Boldwyn, Azul, Jeanette, Octavia, Wanda, and Kitty. Don't ask why, I just think they are cute names, and before you ask, no, they don't hurt her feelings in anyway, I should know, because I saw her reaction. She thought they were cute as well.

"So Yui… How's life doing for you?" She asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's fine…" I've answered.

"You know, I was so wrong about snow scenery. This actually looks, kinda beautiful…"

"Agreed. Do not tell anyone i've said that."

"And, one more thing, how do you look…. So fabulous?"

"Hmm.. I guess I just go with the flow, _Kawaii Des-_ " I was about to say my signature line, until I tripped on a trail of dirt, OOOOH boy… Is Ash gonna be mad when I tell her we've first saw him before she did…

"Oh me gosh!" Bloom said, running towards me. "Are you okay?" She panicked.

"I-I think I saw my life flash before my eyes...:"

"What is that…?"

"I think it's a trail of dirt, Boldwyn."

"O-oh… We should keep on going…"

And so we did, not noticing the person who is following us. We've continued to talk, about our plans and on how we should go out when we graduate. Ahem, sorry, when I graduate, Bloom doesn't graduate until next year, when all this passes over.

That is, until we've heard a muffled, "Ow!" from underground.

"Azul…" I've whispered to Bloom. "Do not, make a single, noise…"

She gave me a little thumbs up. Signaling that she get's what I am saying.

Then, out came this… Hedgehog… Mole… Fusion…. Thing? I don't remember ever since i've seen the latest installment, All I remember is that Ash dragged me, alongside her two friends, who actually wanted to see the film, Julia and Matthew, to see that instead of letting me see _"The Amazing Spider-Man"_ A movie I was hyping for ever since it was first announced, but came out highly disappointed after the first 15 minutes and snuck out to go see that Katy Perry documentary instead, because I could not watch another one of these again, sure, the films are fine to me, but still, this has been happening ever since the first film, and everytime, Ash and her friends drag me to those films. Here's how it went.

2002\. I was 7 years old, and Ash was 4, going on 5. I wanted to see _"Return to Neverland"_ , since Peter Pan was my favorite Disney character, and to be granted, he still is today, but she dragged me to see the first Ice Age film thanks to her parents. When I finally saw it, I was actually enjoying myself. And was the only time this occured where I didn't sneak to another theater, well, sorta. We'll get to that.

2006, I was 11 years old, and Ash was 9. I've wanted to see _"Aquamarine"_ , Don't ask why. But Ash, Chika and Julia all wanted to see the Meltdown, and I had to accompany them. When I finally saw _"Aquamarine"_ I was bored to death, and snuck out to go to the theatre right next door, _"V For Vendetta",_ Which I do not regret one bit.

2009, I was 14, and Ash was 12. I've wanted to see _"The Hurt Locker"_ , Uh… Don't remember the original reason, but it was only until the Oscars till i've founded out it won Best Picture, that was when I desperately wanted to see it. But Ash, Chika, Julia, and Matthew all wanted to see Dawn of the Dinosaurs, and again, I was forced to accompany them. When I finally saw it around the 31st of July (With special kudos to Michelle!) Well, actually no. I've didn't see it. Because they weren't showing it anymore. Since the cashier dude assumed we were kids, and not teens, he gave us a choice of three movies, either _"Aliens in the Attic", "G-Force"_ , and, You've guessed it. Dawn of the Dinosaurs. I've already sat through Buck's craziness for once, so we went with _"Aliens in the Attic"_ , since Michelle has already seen _"G-Force"_ twice, and it had mixed reviews when we went and looked up reviews of both films. The film itself was alright, but this ended up in me having the best movie theatre experience ever. We'll get to that later.

Anyway, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah. The hedgehog. He was just looking at us. I've decided to say something.

"Uh.. Hey little fella!" I said.

"You can talk!" He shouted, panicking.

"Why, yes! Humans can talk, after all."

He just stared at us, in shock. This is gonna be a rough day.

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

Michelle saw this sloth, and wanted to pull a prank on him, and no, I am not being sarcastic, this is gonna happen, and for all I care, if I quit, she'd just pull me back in.

"Alrightie, we go on three, One… Two…"

He then awakes, and screams at our appearances, maybe because one of us did a extreme close up, and it is no secret that it is indeed Michelle.

"Way a go, Michelle." I've said. "You've scarred the sloth."

"Wait, humans can't talk!" He curiously said.

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry for stalling you…" Michelle said.

"About the talking dealio. We were born with voices, i'm guessing the same thing goes with you?" I've asked him.

"Why, yes! Oh! Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Sid the Sloth!"

Then i've had that thought that only people who dream they are in another world while in a coma and Spongebob Squarepants can have.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: Woah! Two chapters in two days! Geez Feesuka, don't you have anything better to do?! Nope. Anyway, I decided to go with Maya and Nico encountering Crash and Eddie, Bloom and Yui encountering Louis, and Luna and Michelle encountering Sid just because I decided to do so. Anyway. I've hope you've enjoyed! I don't own anything except for Maya, Nico, Bloom, Luna, Ash, Sophie, Michelle, Chika, and Yui! Everything else belongs to Fox and Blue Sky!**

 **What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Think I must improve? Don't be shy to review and favorite! (If you want.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions

Chapter 3 - _Introductions_

* * *

 **Bloom's POV**

I'm just gonna go ahead and take a moment to tell you about this kid I saw.

Last night, on my way home, I went through the park, and i've saw this little kid playing on his huge toy car, i've decided to examine it, because even though I am a rebel, I do have a soul for most things, especially puppies. He was so cute and adorable, humming a song and going around saying "Hi" to everyone he sees, he then tripped and fell down, and started crying, i've went towards him (I've made sure no one, not even Maya and/or Luna were there), and picked him up, along with his car, helped him get back on his feet, healed his boo-boo with my Band-Aid, and gave him a lollipop. He gave me a hug, saying "Thanks lady!" i've said "Your welcome.", and he went off.

But now that I am seeing this hedgehog panic and hide underground...Luckily, not digging his way out, all because we can talk and he's afraid we might kill him… This is the cutest thing i've seen this week.

"It's okay little guy…" Yui tried to speak. "We're not gonna hurt cha…" It's kinda weird seeing Yui being kind to an animal. Since i've never seen it happen.

"Yo-you sure…?" The hedgehog timidly said.

"We're positive."

'If you kill him, it'll be your own fault, Duke.' I thought to myself.

He then came out of the shadows, less afraid. "S-say something again…"

I've said the first thing that popped into my mind. "No way, Jose."

"Who's Jose?" he asked.

"It's just a thing." I've responded.

He just giggled. "I'm Louis." he said. Yep, Ashley's gonna be jealous.

"Nice to meet you!" Yui responded. "Hedgehog, right?"

"No, molehog, but same thing."

"Okay! I'm Bloom Perri, and this girl who just questioned your species is named Yui Duke."

" _Kawaii Desu!_ " Yui said, saying her signature line.

"Okay… It's nice to meet you too…" He responded.

"Excuse her, she tends to say those two words a lot, it's a catchphrase to her, per say."

I think it's time i've explained Yui's line. She says this whenever she sees something so adorable or whenever she feels happy all of the sudden.

"Jeanette's got a point."

Louis looks at Yui, confused.

"Oh, on such occasions, I always call Bloom nicknames. Take note, because there's a lot. Boldwyn, Azul, Jeanette, Octavia, Wanda, and Kitty."

"Right… Anyway, I-"

He paused, when he saw another person coming towards us. Uh oh. Ash.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to find you girls." She spoke up. "One more second with Sophie, and this would be annoying, who's this?"

"Oh, that's Louis, Ash."

She was about to squee, but luckily, Yui stopped her.

"Hang on.. Can we talk, alone?"

"Of course." Ash responded. Then, all three of us went into a small corner.

"Okay, remember, you're not in 2013, your in… Well, a very long time. You've got to play it cool, act natural, don't let him find out he's fictional!"

"Aw… Seriously?" she cried, softly. "Why…?"

"Because we know what would've happened!"

"Oh. I won't disappoint you!"

We've walked back, and Ash gave a proper introduction.

"Uh… Hey!"

Okay, not quite. Let's hope she get's used to her new self.

"Hi… Anyway, you guys wanna hang out?"

"Oh yes! I need a break after walking!" Yui replied.

"Sure." Ash simply replied, i've stand corrected. She was born to be that type of person.

"I'm sure the others won't mind. Okay, let's do it!" I've said. Will they though?

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

What are these creatures?

Why are they asking me questions I cannot answer?

What is even the meaning of life anymore?

Maya was doing all of the work, as fast as she can, since at that point, I was in a state of, what the actual hell?

"Wait? Do you have names?" One of them asked.

Ugh… 'Let's get this done and over with.' I've thought, finally out of my state.

"I'm Nico, she's Maya."

"Cool… I'm Crash, he's Eddie." He said, probably repeating what i've just said.

Maya then said, "Nice to meet cha! I think i'm gonna like you guys, your my type of people!"

She's right about that…

" **FINALLY!** Someone who's similar to us!" the two yelled.

Then, speak of the devil. Here comes Sophie Watson. Hopefully, she can stop this situation.

"Eeek! You've got some possums on you!" She screamed.

"RETREAT!" Crash and Eddie screamed, i've managed to grab them before they can do so.

"Yeah… This is Sophie. She's a bit, of a scaredy cat when you first meet her." I've said to them, "Sophie, don't mind them, they weren't trying to eat us. Promise"

"Well, fine then. Gah…" She responded.

Maya then had this weird look on her face, she asked the duo, "Is there any other folks around, or just you?"

"Oh! We were just about to head back now, wanna come?"

"We do need a place to stay, since we… Were left abandoned… so yep. Let's do it."

* * *

 **Michelle's POV**

"Oh! I cannot wait to introduce you ladies to everyone!" Sid said excitedly, I've never met anyone else who is like this! Except for Ash, but still!

"Yeah, I cannot wait to get eaten into pieces!" Luna said sarcastically.

"Luna, don't be a Lunatic…" I've responded.

"That nickname…" She said to herself.

"You guys, we don't need to fight! Let's just see what he's talking about!" Chika said. She caught up with us not too long ago, and she found the sloth to be hilarious. Now that oughta be the cutest thing ever! We've continued to walk for awhile, until we saw… Wait… Maya, Nico, and Sophie with two possums?

"Maya!"

"Luna!"

"Sophie!"

"Chika!"

"Nico!"

"Michelle!"

"Sid!"

"Crash! Eddie!"

And here comes Yui, Bloom, and Ash, with a hedgehog?

"Yui!"

"Sophie!"

"Ash!"

"Chika!"

"Bloom!"

"Maya! Luna!"

"Crash! Eddie!"

"Weiner?"

"Weiner?" I've repeated.

"Ashley!"

"Ashley!" Luna yelled, ending the name game.

"Okay, this is the weirdest thing to ever happen to us." Yui started.

One of the possums went up to her, I obviously don't know if he's the Crash or the Eddie. "The weirdest thing to ever happen to you so far!" He laughed.

We then saw a mammoth coming towards us. Obviously woken up by the yelling. "Sid, keep it down! Will ya? People are trying to slee-" He starred in shock, probably us. "WHAT THE?"

He was just standing there… In shock, the one I presume is his wife and daughter follow him, but they saw us as well, same goes with two saber-tooth tigers. I don't get it. What's with these animals and humans? Another sloth, who is older, came out, instead of being in shock though, she said. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Sup?" Maya simply said.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR! HAVE A NEW CHAPTER! Anyway, Since I am very bad at making author's notes, i'll just say this… How will the rest of the herd take the ladies appearances? You'd just have to wait till Chapter 4! I don't own anything except for the Sophomore, Junior, and Senior human girls! Everything else belongs to 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios!**

 **What do you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Have suggestions? Don't be shy to review or follow! (If you want.)**


End file.
